tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Harold Burned-Mane
Re: Re: Moderators I realize that. However, given the fact that the RP that HLL was last in is still ongoing, I assume that she's gone. Plus, she never stated that she was leaving. So, we can assume that she is inactive. Either way, just letting you know. Tell me if you find out more. SunnyWuzHere (talk) 16:16, August 4, 2015 (UTC) EDIT: I was wrong, they are still around. My mistake. From Shille Hey Harold. Sorry about basically pulling out of GoT. I got sort of bogged down in the posts and stopped following the page, and only saw your post on my talk page recently. I know this sounds like a lot of excuses, but I don't want you to think that I've been neglecting/ignoring GoT on purpose. I was going to come back, but then I saw you'd taken control of Lyon yourself. I'd be glad to come back and join again, if you need/want me. It's up to you. Concerning Issues Hey Harold As you may have heard or seen, there has been a security issue regarding Wikia. You can find more about it in Cmmunity Central, at the Weekend Security Issues thread on the General Discussion board. Just to be safe, i recommend changing your account's password to a new one, and use the Special:UserLogin option instead of the one at the bar. Sorry if this caused any inconvenience. I just thought to let you know to be on the safe side. Edit: I also thought that we should warn the other users here as well, but I'd like to discuss it with the other staff first before making a decision. [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses. A slave obeys.]] Summon 05:05, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Tamriel: Total War 2? Hey, Harro! The TTW was shut down because you were too busy to deal with the steaming pile of crap that it must have been for you. Have things changed to the point where you would consider resuming it? Veni, Vidi, Vici (talk) 15:07, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, you always had a mountain of power-creeping messages to deal with. With people timeskipping months ahead, and the co-GMs a bit too invested in their own factions to effectively moderate, I can't imagine you had much fun. If it ever becomes a thing, I'd really appreciate a steam message or an email. Veni, Vidi, Vici (talk) 18:31, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Flame/Chillrend Hey, Harold, A quick question; were you planning on using the sword Stormrend (from the same mod-maker as Flamerend) at any point in BMC? Because if not, I'd consider using it for a certain devious porpoise. Thank you, "Once more unto the breach, dear friends..." - Henry V Helios 09:25, August 19, 2015 (UTC) ---- Awesome, thanks Harold, I will save it for a later RP. On a side note, who has Chillrend? "Once more unto the breach, dear friends..." - Henry V ------- Helios 09:43, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Potential Category? It just occurred to me that we don't have any categories concerning Lore or Events. Could this be arranged? 'Lazarus Grimm Send a raven! 20:29, August 19, 2015 (UTC)' Fantasy Foods Hej Harold, I have a small request. As I'm sure you are aware, the Elder Scrolls Wiki managed to get the sweetroll into the finals of wikia's annual battle of the fantasy foods. We are now fallling just a bit behind our competitor. Basically, I was wondering if you can make an announcement and highlight it so that everyone knows to vote for the sweetroll (and the nuka cola, to help the Fallout community), if they haven't already. It would be much appreciated! The link is here. Emperor Maximus (talk) 17:12, August 24, 2015 (UTC) I didnt mean to make an article it's been awhile since I made an RP. Play till' you drop (talk) 20:27, August 25, 2015 (UTC) RE: Half Gods I'll see what I can do. School started for me on Monday so I may be a little strict on time, but I'd be happy to join if my schedule agrees. President Polishman (talk) 11:58, August 26, 2015 (UTC) I am making the RP elsewhere if you refer to my talk page I am leaving so you can take down the page. -Ciao Razi On Regard of Thordar He's now truly genderless thanks to the cosmic knowledge granted by Herma Mora (yep, he's literally twisted into a genderless being by the cosmic arts). It's a similar eldritch creature to Moon Presence, except Thordar generally takes the form of a human male and uses "he" as pronoun. Hello I am afraid that I have resigned from this wiki due to various reasons. See here for the details. I thank you for the time I have spent here. And I bid farwell. [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses. A slave obeys.]] Summon 20:56, August 29, 2015 (UTC) The Golden Ash Yam Tournament Greetings Champion of the Sand! If you have received this message, please do not disregard it as simple junk mail, I know that I would as that stuff never ceases to be annoying… You have been selected as one of many champions to take part in the first Golden Ash Yam Tournament, where representative fighters belonging to each champion will compete in league of le- heroic warriors, cunning rogues and smart alecky mages. We are sure that most of you will need some time to decide on which of your characters will be your champion, assuming that you have more than one character that is. Usual arena rules apply, *Combatants must be characters from this wiki and must have articles. *Combatants should, preferably, have an image in their articles... (Stock images will do, if you can't get a hold of one, I may be able to create your character in Skyrim/Oblivion/Morrowind or via some other means, if I'm given some warning.) *Combatant can posses any ability as it's the community vote that wins the fight. *Nominated combatants for the Golden Ash Yam Tournament MUST belong to the user. *Only character information from the articles will be used in the abilities descriptions, any powers and abilities not mentioned in the article will not make it into the description. *Any changes to the articles made after the character's nominations will not be counted in the description either. If you are hesitant to enter the Tournament and do not wish to have a champion submitted, then you have three days to pull them out. Alternatively, if you have a specific champion in mind, please say which one you nominate here by Wednesday or else one will be chosen for you. Get prepared or get dead! The Arena Announcer. HalfGod Harry, I changed my mind. Can I reserve whichever Kynareth you don't use, and save Kothe for later, once the half-sister has been introduced? Thanks, "Once more unto the breach, dear friends..." - Henry V 06:47, September 4, 2015 (UTC) : That's fine, I'll jsut use Saffir for now. I'll introduce him when you introduce your girl. : "Once more unto the breach, dear friends..." - Henry V 10:16, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Helseth Redoran Yo yo boss, I'm just curious bout Helseth Redoran's chestpiece on the pic. What is it? Thanks in advance. KOOL KHAJIIT 05:45, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Half-God Hey, Harold In Half-God, would it be possible to have antagonist Half-Gods that do not count as part of the 3 characters? Let me know as soon as you can Thanks, SunnyWuzHere (talk) 21:09, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Re: Re: Half-Gods Well, I was planning on having a central antagonist (a main character) who would have a few Half-Gods (secondary characters) working with and helping him... Is that okay? SunnyWuzHere (talk) 23:33, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Could you come to chat? SunnyWuzHere (talk) 23:49, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Half God Question... Hey Harold, it is Sithy here... I just wanted to tell you that I'm lost as to what to do on Half Gods. You see, I never saw that Half Gods had a sequel, and I thought it had died; until I saw the activity feed. What I'm asking is, how do I reincorporate myself (and maybe a recap :} ?) Thanks for your time - Sithy Sithfanjedi (talk) 16:05, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Re: Half God consider I quitted that RP, or at least I'd throw a new character who's completely mortal into it. Hey mind if I introduce John in HG? I mean cuffs is more of a sidekick than her own unique character, though she is very intresting designed. Cain is the major but his plot line was not fuffiled so I was wondering If I could put John in as a bounty hunter, specialized in Half Gods. Thanks Mind giving his card a look ever, Its been much changed since I originaly posted it. The only thing missing is the Bio which includes his mother origanly being used as a sacrifice to Sithis, but John resulting from it. Orsinium/Wrothgaria No, as I established in RP, Wrothgaria was undergoing a recent civil war. It was Orcs vs. Orcs with Other Half-Gods. Sorry if it wasn't entirely clear. SunnyWuzHere (talk) 02:10, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Alien Opression Hey Harold, I have a war RP but I barely know what I'm doing, in this kind, I am of course trying to get better. But I need some help. http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:142597 Keeper, the Nelthro (talk) 16:54, September 27, 2015 (UTC) HG Cards That was kind of the idea, Harold. Basically, the story is that they were born to a performing troupe that also worshipped Half-Gods. So, as they travelled around, they would steal/kidnap Half-Gods, and also some would be born within the troupe. That's why they're all spread around. "Once more unto the breach, dear friends..." - Henry V (Helios) 01:12, September 28, 2015 (UTC) More on HG Characters Harold, I tweaked the son of Akatosh's ability a tiny bit, it now allows him to know their parent if their parent (in the correct aspect) is worshipped in Cyrodiil. Is this okay, or do you want me to change it back? Cheers, "Once more unto the breach, dear friends..." - Henry V (Helios) 10:00, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Sub Pages I'm not sure how to do that, I will if someone shows me. Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 14:54, September 29, 2015 (UTC) edit nvm, I thought you meant something else. I'll make it more like your stories and split it up between acts. MoM Hey, just wanted to say that I fixed the problem of the page being too long, I did it in a similar style to your War of Succession series, using the same template and split it into five acts (each act consisting of 5 chapters) and an epilogue. Hopefully that should cause less problems. Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 17:45, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Spatial Manipulation So to explain the power, I'm thinking a mix of Alteration and Conjuration. Telekinesis and Teleportation. What do you think? Keeper, the Nelthro (talk) 23:37, September 30, 2015 (UTC) I never used paradox or wormhole, however I do want to be able to pass through solid objects. Keeper, the Nelthro (talk) 10:14, October 1, 2015 (UTC) I know what you mean, that is why I had Xeraz say that they learned it instead of mastering it. even though to learn it it would take time. But we could sort of not allow them to actually use the powers before in the falmer RP. That way it will sort of work itself out. Keeper, the Nelthro (talk) 17:50, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Isn't falmer RP the next one? That'd be like 4 years. Sounds adequate to me. At the same time I can kill off Nilya. Keeper, the Nelthro (talk) 17:58, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Alien Opreesion: Morrowind I still need help with this. We got Narsis and Tear down, with Helios we managed to make the Battle for Tear more interesting but he's going fishing for a long time. The only toher person I can think of that's good with these kinds of RP is you. So whenever you get the free time, I would appreciate some help. Keeper, the Nelthro (talk) 15:59, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Wiki Activity This has been a problem for a while, and I don't know if anyone has mentioned it before, but anyway. While I don't want to be overaxaggerating or anything, when I go to look at the wiki activity feed, it is often clogged up by one user editing the same page on a dozen or so separate occasions in a small time period, instead of doing all of the editing that needs doing in one go. There might be a legitimate reason for it, and I don't want to accuse anyone of badgehunting, but it is getting quite annoying. Now, I might not be a moderator/rollbacker, and so don't need to look at what edits are being made, but I can see it being annoying for them, and it is still quite annoying for me. Anyway, it might not be a real issue, and someone might have brought it up before, so if that is the case I'm sorry to be wasting your time. Just thought I'd bring it to your attention. Emperor Maximus (talk) 17:49, October 5, 2015 (UTC) :Fair enough I guess. Can't really ban them with an excuse as thin as that. Ah well, it doesn't cause particularly serious issues. Emperor Maximus (talk) 17:21, October 6, 2015 (UTC) TTW 2? Hey Harold, I'm having to leave the wiki for what will probably be a very long time - I'm getting bogged down in my studies, and I've just got a part-time job. Anyway, I saw your list of potential future RPs, saw TTW was on the list, and was wondering if you could leave me a message on my talk page if you get round to restarting it. Thanks! (By the way, if you do restart it, it might be best to use a clean slate, rather than start where we left off. That way, no-one starts off with an advantage.) Pacman the great (talk) 22:00, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I can see why you'd want to keep your characters (though for most character development was subordinate to conquest), but I think if some people had a five year headstart with their nation and others were just starting it would be unfair. If nothing else, I think a clean start would be a better way to introduce people to new mechanics. Also, I'm guessing "long running" is a few months. If I'm correct, then it may end up starting at the same time as the second round of my exams. If that's the case, then I may not be particularly active when it starts (obviously I'll tell you at the time.), so please be a little lenient when it comes to kicking out players. Pacman the great (talk) 15:15, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Greetings Hey Harold As you may have seen in my profile page, I got a part-time job with tutoring (english), and will be busy for an untold amount of time. But I'll be free within the next few days or so, and I'll be able to RP, and I had one planned. I should be back within the next few days once my schedule allows me. [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses. A slave obeys.]] Summon 03:16, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Wiki Activity/Badgehunting? Noticed your message on Emperor Maximus' talk page (http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Emperor_Maximus#Re:_Wiki_Activity) where it seems that I am considered a potential badgehunter due to my rapid edits, and I thought that I should make some things clear to defend my status before people are rushing out at me with pitchforks and torches. 1. If people have a problem about this they are free to post a message at MY talk page, instead of sneaking behind my back. 2. I have the memory of a gold fish. I make a small edit where I think it should be appropriate, but when publishing the page I often find other misspelling or graphical errors that I have either missed or couldn't see (mostly because I edit in source mode). So what do I do? I continue editing on the same page, of course. Why would I just leave it there, when I know that I would just forget about it later if I stopped editing? 3. My periods of rapid editing comes from when activity on the RP board is low. And I am not going to refrain from carrying out such duties as an admin, just because I happen to have a lot of spare time when people aren't posting. As such, I hope that in the coming future issues like these will come first-hand to ME instead of being posted on other peoples' talk pages. I am insulted, to say the least... Not only because my passion for this wiki has apparently led some to regard my edits as badgehunting, but also because it couldn't be bothered to be directed at me and me alone. 'Lazarus Grimm Get infected! 22:35, October 12, 2015 (UTC)' : While Emperor Maximus didn't use any specific names in relation to the subject, you did. So you can surely imagine how "flattered" I must feel to be used as an example whether or not Maximus was actually referring to me. : 'Lazarus Grimm Get infected! 14:19, October 13, 2015 (UTC)' Resignation Hey, Harold. As I've already stated, I wish to resign from my position of CMod. So at your earliest convenience, please remove me from the CMod position so people will stop complaining about it. Thanks for at least keeping a neutral voice in most of this, and my apologies for perhaps letting my reactions get out of hand. Regards, T8 the Gr8 (talk) 21:52, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Staff Template Bow Things Just out of interest, shouldn't the staff boxes be locked? It looks like they aren't to me, and you never know what vandals may do. "Once more unto the breach, dear friends..." - Henry V (Helios) 10:09, October 19, 2015 (UTC) RE:Morag Tong I thought they disbanded before the events of Skyrim, and attempted a revival during dragonborn that failed due to the dragonborn killing them all in the served cold quest? Halfmoon (talk) 20:45, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Okay will edit it to make it seem like Rodrik thought they were disbanded but Helseth will correct him Halfmoon (talk) 21:26, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Yeh was deliberate as this new offshoot that i plan to feature in the Redoran Struggle still worships the Tribunal as they believe the Daedric Princes are not only responsible for the decline of Morrowind but also the decline of The Morag Tong itself. Halfmoon (talk) 11:44, October 22, 2015 (UTC) yeh like the Dark Brotherhood except they still retain the Morag Tong affiliation rather than a new guild entirely. Although other Morag Tong groups would regard them as heretics and power struggles between the factions would be a common occurance. Halfmoon (talk) 12:40, October 22, 2015 (UTC) yeh i mean it wont be the main plot but it will certainly be a side plot device Halfmoon (talk) 22:40, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Helseth I think the original reason is that i was playing around with the creation kit at the time, but i think the rp reason i gave was his maternal grandfather being afflicted with corprus having a peculiar mutation when exposed to the corprus cure. Halfmoon (talk) 10:49, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Snow Elves & Falmer Heya bawz, Just made a "Snow Elves" category and discovered the "Falmer" one, so Khajiit is curious about whether we should have em both, cuz Falmer are different from the former. Some dudes might get confused. We can use Falmer for both the creatures and the race since it's the race's name, but again Idk, someone might get it twisted for real. Anyway whatchu thinkin'? And have a nice day. 'KOOL KHAJIIT' 15:51, October 28, 2015 (UTC) TITUS MEDE II ASSASSIN NAME Hey just wondering who killed Titus Mede II in the Burned Mane Canon, is it still the Dragonborn because in the timeline it just says unknown assassin i think? Halfmoon (talk) 12:14, November 9, 2015 (UTC) ah okay thought the catergory was for skilled fighters and Cassander does fight with a steel sword and doesnt use a shield. Vendil also doesn't use a shield. Halfmoon (talk) 23:02, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Hey! Yeah, I'm still hardly passing by the wiki. I'll fully return after Dec. 4th...like immediately after, so just one more week. Sorry :( The Old, The True, The Brave (talk) 02:03, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Re: Half-Gods Thanks for the heads-up. My notifications are broken, so I didn't see it. ReDquinox (talk) 15:06, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Half-Gods Question Hello Harold, :I would like to create a character in HG that can be an active participant in the main group. With that in mind i also would like a small list of Deities that are capable of being used. Any information you can send me would be greatly appreciated. Thanks, Dragon...Breather-of-LoN (talk) 14:57, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Portable Infobox samples and usage Hello I wanted to let you know about the new Portable Infobox feature set up by Wikia. I practiced on the coding and found it useful for making pages more convenient. However, it's not mobile-firnedly regarding images, but still compact nonetheless. Here's how it looks like. Edit: Linked finalized version. [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses. A slave obeys.]] Summon 17:40, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Alright. Thanks for your opinion on the matter. I found the new one easier to use, but I do miss the old infobox appearance and the custom color it allowed :( [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses. A slave obeys.]] Summon 18:44, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Same for me. I'll keep the new char infobox in ACA and get used to it as well before considering doing the same with one of my other infoboxes. Re: Elvali About Elvali, yeah, I have an image planned for her. I'll upload it shortly :3 (sorry I was afk, had to help for preparations for a,later event, where I'll be unavailable in the next several hours :c ) [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses. A slave obeys.]] Summon 22:04, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Yea, she's dunmer. But the fireplace in front of her (at Four Shields Tavern) altered her skin's color :( I'll upload another image of Elvali with darker skin shortly. [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses. A slave obeys.]] Summon 11:37, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Conscription Well, I feel that I have to inform the admins that I will become inactive for about 2 - 3 months once next week comes round, since I will be conscripted. So please find a replacement for me ASAP, unless said replacement is not required. I'll try to be on when I can, but no guarantees, and I'd probably be able to only come on once a week once the three months are up, maybe less. It'll take me two years to be done with the Army, so don't wait for me to come back. I may not even have time since I'll have to get a job after conscription, then move on to University... Thank you for your attention ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) $ [[User:Datadragon Odahviing|'Datasweg Lelmaster']]͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) $ { Send a Bishojo! } 07:31, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Re: House Auld yeh man thatd be cool Halfmoon (talk) 13:29, January 4, 2016 (UTC) stuff Hey Harold If you have the time, can you come by on chat? We need to discuss some stuff. If I'm not available on chat, hit me up on my TP and I'll get on as soon as I can. [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses. A slave obeys.]] Summon 17:49, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Re: HG But he didn't knocked him out, he went with the purpose of knocking him out whether it does or does not it is your choice. Perhaps I should've worded it better, I reckon. XD I placed Carden there to calm shit down, too xD.The Old, The True, The Brave (talk) 19:33, January 4, 2016 (UTC) ::Relax, I don't get stressed over those things. I know you don't want him one-hit killing everyone and to be honest neither do I. I expected a longer fight against the character with the CC and only one-hitted the other for dramatic effect. I really don't consider the daedra as something that should be of any significance as it was a simple butler.The Old, The True, The Brave (talk) 15:30, January 13, 2016 (UTC) :::Don't know. It seems I turned myself into some kind of Judas there xD, so I might just step back and let you play with the others. I really don't want to stress myself and keep arguing there and I'm afraid if I go back I won't be able to help myself...hehehe The Old, The True, The Brave (talk) 18:03, January 13, 2016 (UTC) ::::Sorry for not replying earlier, the internet died here yesterday. Sure, it can be done...Although, I'll admit that I kinda lost aspiration and inspiration to writing there xD Already changed the killing part. The Old, The True, The Brave (talk) 18:18, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Yeh was playing it earlier and thought it might be funny to use it for the earlier Aulds' images. Halfmoon (talk) 14:46, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Bodyguard Hey can i introduce a character to serve as Emeric's bodyguard? Would serve more in a side role until any fighting starts. Halfmoon (talk) 12:16, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Re: RP Category Yeah, I understand. Sorry about that, and I won't do it again. Thanks, Pelagius the Geek (talk) 15:35, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Re: Half-God RP Alright. I'll see if I can manage to join TTW soon, since the job I'm applying to (if I pass the test required) needs me at least 15-16 hours a week. (On a sidenote, maybe you should archive your TP soon? It's getting pretty long ;-; ) [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses. A slave obeys.]] Summon 20:34, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, he did say that he was going. Seems like the best course of action. Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 15:17, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Heartstone resurrection Hey i was wondering if Heart Stones have the power to resurrect people in the Burned Mane Canon. Halfmoon (talk) 08:51, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Hey Hey, Harold, I want to apologize for not being active for a month or so, I could not access the whole Wikia all this time, reasons unknown, tried everything I can, I bet this was something region-specific. I hope such stuff never happens again. 'KOOL KHAJIIT''' 14:43, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Canon creation Hey there Harold, So I have been busy with my own RP lately, and I added the canon picture to the wiki. I was wondering if you were willing to be bothered with creating the canon itself and linking the picture / template to it and all that good stuff, as I'm not all too sure how to go about it. The canon is called an Epoch of Murk. I tried creating the page of the canon earlier and added the category:Content to it, but for some reason it messed up the whole canon category page so I rollbacked the edits. I am quite inexperienced when it comes to creating a canon, apparently. And well, if there's one person to ask I thought it should be you. Thanks in advance. ( ‾ʖ̫‾) Alador ( ‾ʖ̫‾) (talk) 18:55, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Alright! Thanks. ( ‾ʖ̫‾) Alador ( ‾ʖ̫‾) (talk) 19:13, February 8, 2016 (UTC)